The Legendary Swordsman
by Bigbruiser
Summary: A small story I made up. Read and u will find out!


Chapter 1- The Killing  
  
BANG! Shironi Macron woke up out of bed with a jolt. He looked out the window and saw a dim reflection of himself. His black hair was very untidy, almost brushing the top of his black eyes. His tan skin was very smooth.  
Shironi looked around and heard screaming. What's going on, he thought. A forty-one year old man ran into the room. Mishiro Macron looked exactly like his son Shironi, but he was starting to grow gray hair.  
  
"Stay where you are, Shironi!" Mishiro yelled. He pulled out a sword and jumped out of the open window. Mishiro was a swordsman, a very fine one at that. Even though Shironi loved his father dearly, he hated swordsman. He thought they were weird. They do too much fighting and don't have enough time for their kids.  
Shironi ran to the window and watched his father and two other men fight off a horde of other men in black clothes with black masks. The men in black clothes were falling down once they got near the swordsmen. It was like they didn't know how to fight. The men in black clothes quickly formed a circle around the swordsmen. There were at least thirteen of them. The men in black clothes closed in very quickly. Mishiro swung out beautifully. It was like he was made to be a swordsman. Shironi watched as a head flew out of the circle and a body fell to the ground. Shironi laughed suddenly. He didn't know what was so funny, but he laughed.  
Shironi walked to his closet and found his armor suit. In cases like this, the men and children had to wear the suits made of armor so they wouldn't die. The woman would have to wear them, also, but they really didn't need them because they and their children under eight years of age would have to press a button and the house they were in would all of a sudden be completely surrounded by steel.  
Shironi started thinking back to the old days. He started to dream. It was like he wasn't at his house anymore. He was staring at an old cottage near a river. He also saw a girl and a boy playing tag. There was a woman near his father, a beautiful woman. She looked exactly like the little girl playing tag. The little boy playing tag looked exactly like Shironi. He then realized that he was looking at something that actually happened. Shironi was twelve now, but in the dream he was four.  
"Shironi!" cried the girl. "Come play with us!"  
"Yeah, come play with us!" the boy yelled.  
Shironi ran toward them, but suddenly froze. Something was wrong. It wasn't the question that was buzzing in his head that was, How do they know my name? It was because something was very wrong. He could hear war cries. Battle cries. Shironi looked to his right. There were men in black clothes with black masks on.  
"Kids! Go inside!" Mishiro yelled. The woman took out a sword, and so did Mishiro. The other two kids were inside already, so Shironi ran as fast as he could to the cottage near the river. The two kids were staring at the men in black clothes through the window. When Shironi ran into the cottage he ran to the kids.  
"Suhaydi, what's going on?" Shironi asked the girl.  
"How am I supposed to know? I'm only four years old!"  
"You're the smart one in the family!" the boy yelled.  
"Be quiet, Wayne," Suhaydi said.  
The woman and Mishiro defended the cottage for about two hours until the woman turned around to look at the kids. One of the men stabbed her in the back and through the chest.  
"Mom!" Shironi yelled. A tear started to go down his cheek. Wayne and Suhaydi ran out of the cottage and knelt down next to Mom. As soon as they knelt down two men in black clothes picked them up and ran as fast as they could to get away.  
"No!" Shironi ran outside and started running after them, but he was pulled back into the cottage. Shironi struggled against his father but couldn't go.  
"It's too late, Shironi," Mishiro said. "They're gone."  
Shironi started crying and looked out the window and looked at the man that killed his mother. He wasn't wearing a mask. His face was black with green hair and a scar on his left cheek. Shironi glared at him, and he glared back.  
  
Just then Shironi snapped out of it. He was looking at his closet again. He was his regular twelve-year-old self again. "So that's what happened to my mother. Why didn't my dad tell me? And why didn't he tell me I had a brother and sister?"  
Shironi heard another big bang and more screaming. He ran back to the window. People were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Just then, he saw the reflection of the man who killed his mother. Shironi turned around fearfully.  
"Hello, Shironi," the man said. The scar was still on his left cheek, and he still had green hair.  
"How do you know my name?"  
"I have my ways."  
Shironi quickly punched him in the gut. "Oof!" the man grunted. Shironi ran behind him and kicked him in the back. The man fell down hard. He got up as soon as he hit the ground.  
"You are brave, Shironi," the man said, "but very foolish."  
"You are weaker than a helpless ant," Shironi replied. He started to crack up as soon as he said it. That was a mistake. The man punched Shironi in the nose, and kicked him in the throat.  
Shironi didn't know whether to grab his nose or throat. The pain was too much. So he grabbed his nose and his throat with both hands. He then realized that he was starting to choke himself.  
The man drew out his sword. "Shironi Macron will die tonight. It will be a happy day." The man swung for Shironi's head but he ducked quickly. While he ducked, Shironi tripped the man and he fell flat on his back.  
"Not really coordinated are you?" Shironi said, giving a little laugh. The man grunted while getting up and swung at Shironi with the sword. Shironi dodged it and punched the man in the face. He ran beside his bed. The man ran to him and kicked him on the side of his head.  
Shironi fell sideways on his bed. He felt as if he were drunk. He stood up on his bed and felt very dizzy. He looked at the man and saw two of them.  
"So, you need more than one warrior to kill a twelve year old," he said shrewdly. "Man I thought you guys were good swordsman."  
The man looked around wondering what the kid was talking about. "What are you talking about, kid?" the man yelled.  
Shironi looked at the man again and saw him slowly become one. He looked down and saw a sword that was glowing blue on his bed. Shironi picked it up and felt warmth in his fingers. It was like this sword was made for him. Shironi jumped off the bed and swung at the man. The man blocked it, but barely. He swung at Shironi this time and was grinning. He thought he hit something, but it was only a pillow.  
Shironi was starting to grin this time and wondered, What's going on? This guy is a skilled swordsman and can't even put a mark on a boy who has never picked up a sword in his life! He swung at the man quickly, but not hard. The sword hit him hard enough to give the man a deep gash on his arm, but not hard enough to go through it. The Man kicked Shironi, who fell down hard. The man walked over to Shironi, his sword held high.  
"Shironi Macron will die tonight," the man said. He brought his sword swishing down and-  
Bang! Mishiro banged into the door. The man's sword stopped just in front of Shironi's throat. "Shironi, move!" Mishiro yelled. Shironi rolled over with his sword in his hand.  
Mishiro charged at the man. He rammed into the man very hard. The man fell to the ground hard. He got up very quickly.  
Both men charged at each other. Sparks came out of the swords as they hit.  
Mishiro attacked devastatingly. The man was getting frustrated as he attacked very hard. Mishiro attacked low. The man blocked low. Mishiro kicked out. The man flew way back and hit the wall hard. Mishiro took out a knife and threw it at the man. Miraculously the man caught it and threw it at Mishiro. The knife caught Mishiro straight in the chest.  
Shironi gazed in horror. He looked at the man, who jumped out the window. Shironi picked up his sword and looked out of the window. The man who killed Mishiro was running away, followed by a bunch of men in black clothes who were about twenty yards away from the man. Shironi jumped out of the window and landed neatly in front of the other men. They stopped. Shironi got ready to fight them. The men formed a tight circle around Shironi. Shironi charged at some of them and engaged into a huge battle. One man attacked low, another attacked high. Shironi blocked both of them. He stabbed one man in the heart, and cut the other man's legs off. The man fell to the ground. Shironi killed him right then and there. Five more men charged at him, but Shironi wasn't scared. They didn't frighten him. If anything he frightened them. Shironi swung out when on man was close enough. He caught the man on the chest and attacked a man behind him. The sword went through his stomach and out of his back. Other men started coming out, but they were the village's swordsmen. They helped Shironi fight the other men. Soon the men were falling hard to the ground. Shironi and the village's swordsmen were kicking but and taking names. There were only three men left now. They charged at Shironi.  
All of a sudden, Shironi's sword started to vibrate. It was vibrating so hard. Shironi tried to drop it but he couldn't.  
Bam! The sword let out a huge blast of water. A tiger's head formed at the tip of the water. Shironi goggled. The three men started running away from the tiger, but it caught up and blasted the men on the back.  
Shironi turned and saw the man that killed his parents. He was still running away. Shironi started running after him, but was picked up high into the air.  
  
Chapter 2- The Skilled Orphan's Palace  
  
Shironi was high in the air. Something had picked him up. He looked up and screamed. A dragon was holding onto him with its feet! Shironi struggled to make the dragon let go of him, but when he looked down he stopped.  
The dragon was green all over, with yellow eyes. Shironi was growing bored. He looked at his sword tip and wondered where and why the water blasted out. There was no opening anywhere. There weren't any slits anywhere.  
The dragon lifted Shironi up to its head, grabbed his collar and threw him high into the air. Shironi screamed. The dragon hovered in the air. Shironi landed with a soft thump on the dragon's back. It started to fly again. 


End file.
